


Oops, I Made a Sunshine AI

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Coyote Tango is a Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Blithe~ </p><p>Tumblr Prompt: “artificial intelligence that goes rogue and–” wow boring, instead how about an AI that wakes up and starts rerouting its systems to do good in the world, it starts secretly having flowers planted and sending greeting cards to its programmers and going online and reassuring anxious kids that everything will be ok, how about a Purely Good artificial intelligence that has literally no mean circuit in its entire system</p><p>An artificial intelligence that starts doing all these things, while the megalomaniac who created it gets increasingly frustrated because he was TRYING to TAKE OVER THE WORLD like a villain is supposed to and now people know him as “that sweetheart programmer” because the AI talks him up as if he meant for this to happen</p><p>there’s a lot of room here for a romcom is i think what i’m saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, I Made a Sunshine AI

**Author's Note:**

> Eee! So blame Hermie and anger-jeje9 for this one~

* * *

**-California; 2023-**

Hermann put the last touch on the artificial intelligence that will help him take over the world. He dubbed it Coyote Tango and pressed the button to activate it. It hummed steadily for a moment before—

"Good evening, Dr. Gottlieb." the male voice is a bit of a shock but Hermann did program it to make its-now his-own choices. "Would you like me to start the backed-up plan for a city-wide-debugging system?" 

" _No._ That's nearly three years behind." Hermann growled as he typed in commands. "I want you to start with the destructive automata." 

"But that would cause chaos, sir. The city currently has three robberies, eighty muggings and exactly one hundred cases of assault and counting," Coyote informed him sweetly, giving Hermann the impression that his AI is no longer even remotely interested in doing anything he wanted Coyote to do. "May I work on the mecha suit that would allow you to impede the progress of nearly half of those incidents?" 

"I programmed you for destruction! Devastation! I want **revenge** on those arseholes on the city council for rejecting my proposals to better the city year after year with my own funding!" He snarled and Coyote went quiet for a long moment. "I want them to _**pay**_ for the humiliation I suffered." 

"I may not be the smartest being, sir... But to do things that the Council has no interest in might be more villainous than causing people to hate you." Coyote offered politely. "The automata could be used to fix street-signs and help people across the street." 

"You-You..." Hermann trailed off as he thought carefully about it. He supposed that to be a villain, he'd have to do the opposite of the Council. "Perhaps you are onto something Coyote." 

"Delighted to have helped, sir. Am I permitted to speak freely?" Coyote asked. 

"I suppose you've been doing that enough already. What's the harm in another quip?" Hermann sighed as he leaned back in his programming chair. 

"Your work is ahead of several research facilities. I dare say that even the folks at DARPA would congratulate you on creating me, sir." 

Hermann flushed pink at the compliments coming from his AI. "I don't think I programmed you for _flattery_ , Coyote."

"No, sir, you did not." The cheeky reply has him laughing freely for the first time in a long time.

* * *

It started out fairly simple; the funding to fix the roads was placed into the city accounts by an anonymous benefactor and none of the money was to be used for anything else. The roads were fixed in record-time as the benefactor also asked the city to start an anti-bullying campaign; specifically cyber bullying. 

Hermann watched as his city and, surprisingly, several cities within a ten-mile radius improved steadily. 

"Coyote, are you helping other cities too?" 

"If the funding so happens to come from your Father, then yes, I suppose so, sir." Coyote chirruped as he flicked up HUD screens to show Hermann all the good he'd done. Fixed street signs and the comment boxes had been full of other suggestions, none of them a bad one. 

"You are a devious little AI." Hermann shook his head but gave the AI a fond look. 

"Not really," Coyote hummed as he manifested as a hologram coyote. "Besides, the message boards all love your work." 

"My work? I've been busy working on my star-charts since you so _helpfully_ took over operations." Hermann clicked his tongue and measured the distance between stars. "What have you been saying?" He logged into the basic chat room and Coyote has been... prolific, to say the least. 

** Who's Fixing the City? IM **

_**Retriever_Pup:** I'd kinda like to kno. Helped the fire  & PD._

_**Bagel101:** Seriously. Huge help at the dispatcher's office too._

_**Kaiju-Nerd:** Someone helped the sci dept. and the fine-arts one too at all the schools. Would like to thank them._

_**Tango:** I know them._

_R_P: What?!_

_K-N: Whoa._

_B101: Like, know them, know them?_

_T: Yeah._

_T: They're my programmer._

_**[Responses typed]** _

_K-N: Programmer?!_

_B101: Ur kidding, right?_

_R_P: Dude. Ur an AI?_

_T: Uh-huh._

_**[Chau-Lite Entered the Chat]** _

_**Chau-Lite:** You know that what you're talking about is impossible. _

_T: *laughs* No, it isn't. Only four people world-wide with the ability to create an AI._

_C-L: And you expect us to believe you?_

_T: I can prove it. Plus, my programmer's pretty sweet._

_**[Tango Sent Image —Lab—]** _

_K-N: That's..._

_B101: Amazing._

_R_P: l've never seen something so complex._

_C-L: I have. Damn good set-up. So, you or your programmer looking for a job?_

_T: Nope~_

_T: Happy fixing the city n brightening days._

_T: Promise._

_C-L: You ever reconsider, comment here._

_T: Gotcha. Anyway, there's plans in place for flower deliveries. You folks know anywhere it'd been most appreciated?_

_R_P: ...Hospitals, definitely._

_B101: Nursing Homes._

_K-N: City shops? Like, the ones that bring in good biz?_

_T: That all sounds wonderful. Ta~_

Hermann's astonished to find several more threads with various compliments coming from Coyote and the others responding with agreement. 

"Coyote... Have you set up a dating profile for me?" He asked suddenly on a hunch. Coyote's suspiciously silent. "Coyote Tango, I made you and I can unmake you." 

One of the screens lit up with a very small answer typed out. 

yes? 

I didn't want you to know. 

I think you need some company. 

Platonic or romantic or whatever. 

Lars sucks; Dietrich & Karla call you every week and Bastien texts.

Hermann supposed he couldn't fault his AI for trying to get him some company that didn't occur over the phone or via text. 

"When is the date and with whom?" 

"It's, uh, strictly platonic. It's with the chat-room guys. I double n triple-checked thier backgrounds. All of them are safe." Coyote offered as he came out in hologram form again. 

Hermann can't help the laughter that bubbled up and came out. "Oh _Coyote_. I'm not mad at you." He cradled the holographic head of the currently canine AI and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Though perhaps you might offer some advice as to what I should wear. I am rather out-of-practice with that sort of thing, you know."

* * *

Coyote suggested a button-up with a green and tan striped sweater and tan khaki pants with sturdy boots. Hermann took the tram to the simple, hole-in-the-wall restaurant and carefully strode in with his cane tucked under his arm. 

The first to look up is a blond man wearing the Pan Pacific Fire Department logo. Hermann has to repress the urge to smile as the man looked like a large golden retriever. The blond motioned him over with a smile. 

All three of them waited until Hermann settled into his chair. They gave him curious glances every so often. His phone buzzed as well as the others; Coyote is messaging all of them at once. 

_Hi, guys! Did you order yet? -T_

_**No, though I think we will. -H** _

It showed up as a group response so Coyote had linked their phones at some point. 

"Uh, how about intros? 'M Raleigh, Raleigh Becket." He shook Hermann's hand with a firm but not heavy grip. 

"Tendo Choi. I actually have to get back to work after this." Hermann repeated the handshake and then the smallest of the group offered his hand. 

"Dr. Newton Geiszler. You can call me Newt because only my Mom calls me Dr." Newt said brightly. "Tango's amazing!" 

"I am Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, though you may call me Hermann. It's nice to meet you gentlemen." He inclined his head while continuing to speak, "Tango is actually Coyote Tango, though I've no idea what he was thinking by answering your inquiry." 

_Aww, c'mon. That was mean n you know it, sir._ came the cheeky reply via text. 

"Merely observing, Coyote. Shall we order?" 

They talk for nearly three hours, discussing the nuances of this plan or that which Coyote had plotted out for at least several more years. 

Tendo left after giving his number and so did Raleigh, leaving Hermann with a very enthusiastic Newton.

"Hey, Hermann, d'you think you could help me with a bio-mechanical solution?" Newt asked after his second dessert and first after dinner coffee. 

"Bio-mechanical?" 

"Yeah, see, I've got like six doctorates and I have a problem that might be fixed with mechanics and biology." The other Dr. responded with a shrug. 

"I do have blue-prints for several such areas, though I'm afraid I don't understand your question." he commented.

"Oh. Right. Oops. My program supervisor got paralyzed from the waist down a while back. He's tried a lot of solutions to get him out of his wheelchair but nothing seems to work. I was wondering, with your tech know-how and my biology knowledge, if maybe we could help him out." The rapid gestures made Hermann blink at the enthusiasm. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. May I meet him?" Hermann inquired politely. 

"Yeah, sure. Uhh, I have classes to teach on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday... Saturday at 5 sound good? By the pier." Newton asked. 

"Very well. Which one?" 

"Pier 23. It's got a good selection of food stands n stuff where you can sit down."

* * *

Coyote continued to spread joy around the cities and even had done good deeds around the world strictly to make people's lives a bit easier. Sometimes it was just enough to cover a food bill or rent or electricity for those who needed a little help. 

Occasionally Coyote was helpful in other ways: calling the police when a dispute got out of hand, laws that never quite made it out of the printer in time to be passed that were bad for a specific group. His AI's most frequent and appreciated work were simple things. A sweet message to an anxious person, a warm phone call to someone who needed it or even a single compliment on a video that had none. 

They both were busy the three days Newton said he had to work. By the time Saturday rolled around, Hermann was snoozing on his desk when Coyote rang the alarm so he could get ready on time.

* * *

The pier was lively and rather understated; Hermann had dressed to match the latter aspect with dark slacks and a deep blue sweater that Raleigh had given him as a sign of friendship. He needed his cane today, making good use of it as he waited in a water-side café. 

"Dr. Gottlieb?" The commanding presence of the questioning voice had Hermann spinning on his heel out of old habit. Newton's supervisor was an intimidating older gentleman with someone else aside from Newton to help him along the walkway. "I'm Marshal Stacker Pentecost. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Yes sir," he replied with a brief salute. "Likewise. I trust Newton has explained what we will be doing?" 

"He did." The Marshal responded. "Perhaps a light dinner while we discuss it." 

"Of course." Hermann entered the café after the Marshal and his companion. 

During the dinner, it was small-talk and daily work. Pentecost was reserved but not complacent as they discussed current robotics and the latest escapades of the anonymous helper. Hermann managed to keep from laughing at some of the silly things Coyote had done to brighten people's days. 

"Dr., you mentioned you worked with robotics?" the Marshal questioned after a pause where Pentecost's companion (a Mr. Hansen) and Newton left for the restroom. 

"I did. Newton and I have come up with a proto-type that we will be testing in my lab for a good while." Hermann agreed genially. 

"May I make a request? It is rather forward, Dr. Gottlieb, but it is important to me." This wasn't the Marshal but someone softer that Pentecost rarely showed. 

"Go on." He encouraged. 

"I need this to work the day of my daughter's graduation. She's in college and hasn't been home as often as she'd like but I want her day to be perfect." Stacker murmured. 

"When is the date?" Hermann questioned. 

"Six months from now. Dr. Gieszler's been trying to find someone for nearly three months prior to this for our project. He's my daughter's favorite 'Uncle'." Pentecost gave a small smile and a snort at that. 

"I can do it in the given time-frame," He admitted frankly, "though you will have to strengthen your leg muscles and back for this to work." 

"I have exercises, Dr. Gottlieb." came the wry response. "I'll be ready when you are."

* * *

Getting the project to work took time. He and Newton yelled at each other a great deal from across the lab. They squabbled over petty things like gearing and wiring, the placement of the spinal tap and even the color it was going to end up (silver, as it turned out when they brought the choice to Stacker himself). 

Then there was the fittings; oh how they tried Hermann's patience. Now thier fighting turned silent, threatening non-verbal gestures until Stacker reminded them that he was still strapped in, thank you very much, and he did want to walk again some time in the future. 

Fabrication took the longest at nearly seven weeks. Hermann had taken over entirely at this point with input from exactly two beings: Coyote and Stacker himself. He'd banned Newton after the third argument over the composition of the precision engineered polycarbonate shell that would allow Pentecost to walk upright with a full stride. 

If he so happened to be miserable the entire seven weeks... Well, that was entirely his own fault. Coyote did his best to keep Hermann updated while he made the tentatively named Drivesuit. 

"... Sir?" 

"Yes Coyote?" Hermann questioned with an exhaustion that had crept into his very bones at this point. 

"Dr. Gieszler's here with what he called an apology pizza." Coyote stated hopefully. Hermann knew his AI hated choosing between his creator and his friends. 

"Let him in." He sighed, leaning back into his plush chair after spending hours bent over the Drivesuit. "The suit's almost done anyway." 

Newton, Tendo and Raleigh all tumbled into the lab in thier pajamas. 

"Uhh, hi. C'n we sleep over?" Raleigh asked with a wide blue gaze. 

"Of course." 

"Yay! Oh. Oops. Is that it?" Raleigh bounced right up to it in his dog kigurumi, looking at it with a tilt of his head. "Awesome. It looks like a mecha suit." 

"It is, in a way... Though Newton discovered how to connect it to a person." 

A glance was shared between himself and Newton, seeming to signal that all was forgiven.

* * *

**-Six Months Later; Mako's Graduation-**

Hermann is up on his feet along with his new friends and a few old ones. Mako crossed the stage and thier tiny section erupted in cheers. Hermann found himself nose-to-nose with Newton and he smiled as Newton bravely kissed him full on the mouth. 

He supposed that creating Coyote had been the best decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
